Girls' Night Out
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: After April's and Aurelia's monthly girls' night out Raph gets angry with Aurelia, because she just can't stop flirting with other guys.


April joined the four brothers in the living room. She didn't wear her usual outfit, but a pair of jeans and a yellow tank top.  
The moment she entered they could hear a door open and someone calling "Girls' night out! Girls' night out!" in a very cheerful way, and moments later, Aurelia came skipping and hopping into the living room.  
She wore black hot pants with white polka dots, a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, black tights and black stiletto-heeled shoes. The only spot of color was a red clutch purse. She wore her hair in her usual ponytail, but had made herself up more heavily than usual with black eyeliner and red lip gloss.  
"You got all dolled up, huh?" Raph said as he eyed her.  
"Yeah, girls' night out is only once a month!" Aurelia replied.  
She didn't seem to notice that Raph looked a bit angry. Actually, he didn't like it when she went out, dressed like that, and he couldn't join her.  
"Take care," he said before he went over to her and wanted to give her a good-bye kiss.  
"Will do," Aurelia answered, but backed away.  
Raph raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry, red lip gloss," Aurelia answered with a smile as if that would explain everything.  
She moved her hand to her lips, pretended to kiss her index and middle finger and pressed these two fingers against Raph's lips for a moment.  
"Compromise," she said with a wink as she did so.  
Then Aurelia turned to April. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"  
And the next second she grabbed April's arm and dragged her over to the turnstiles.  
"Bye, guys!" was all April could call out to her mutant friends before they had gone.

The next day Aurelia and Raph were in the dojo. The two of them were sparing, but today, Aurelia had some problems dodging his attacks. Her mutant boyfriend seemed angry. Okay, that wasn't something new, but he was quite furious today. Not that he would ever go easy on Aurelia. He hadn't done that before they became a couple and he didn't now. And Aurelia would make him pay if she found out he had ever gone easy on her. But today was absolutely different from his usual behavior.  
"What the heck is wrong with you?" she asked as she blocked an attack with her axes.  
"Dunno. Is there something wrong with me?" he asked back.  
"Sure is! You attack me like you want to kill me!"  
"Well, you don't want me to go easy on you. So here you go!"  
And with that he tried to kick her in the stomach. Aurelia jumped to the side.  
"Talk to me, Raph!" she said while countering with a punch to his chest.  
"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you flirted with that popcorn seller at the movies yesterday. April told me!" he answered while diving away under a swing of one of her axes.  
"Yeah, so what? It was just a flirt!" Aurelia clarified. "Besides, why did April tell you?"  
"'Cause she thinks it's not okay!" Raph took a few steps backwards, and soon enough they were circling each other, not taking their eyes off of the other.  
"She told me so, too. I still can't see your problem!"  
"The problem is you're with me. You shouldn't flirt with other guys!"  
"It was just a flirt! You know what? Some girls do that for fun!"  
"But it isn't funny for me!"  
And with that he attacked again.  
Aurelia managed to dodge his attack, blocking his sais with her axes.  
"Seriously, Raph, I think my life is abnormal enough. Just let me keep this little bit of normality there is, some harmless, just-for-fun flirts," Aurelia said as they were standing there, their weapons jammed, Raph's angry-looking eyes locking with her brown ones. "I will always come back to you because I love you!"  
The moment she said that, the angry look in Raph's eyes disappeared. And the next second their weapons were tossed to the ground, the couple pulling each other close, kissing hungrily. Raph drew even closer to Aurelia and thus pushed her against the wall.  
And that was the moment when Leo, Mikey and Donnie entered the dojo.  
"Oh, come on!" Leo groaned in exasperation. "Get a room!"  
The couple moved apart. Raph looked from his older brother to his girlfriend.  
"Okay," he said, grabbed Aurelia, tossed her over his shoulder and left the dojo.  
Aurelia looked quite surprised as she was carried away.  
And the three other mutants returned her look just as surprised.

When Raph entered his room with Aurelia over his shoulder he put her down near his bed.  
Aurelia looked at him, blinking a few times.  
Raph crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You got five seconds to take that harness off," he said, his voice a bit angry.  
"You gotta be kidding!" Aurelia answered. "You know it takes more than five seconds to take the harness off."  
"One!"  
"Okay, you are not kidding!" Aurelia's eyes widened in surprise, and she hastily started to loosen the lacing.  
"Two!"  
Aurelia loosened the lacing a bit more. It just had to be loosened enough so she could slip it over her head.  
"Three!"  
Aurelia kept on fiddling with the lacing.  
"Four!"  
Just a bit more, Aurelia thought.  
"Five!"  
With that Aurelia managed to slip the harness over her head and tossed it to the floor.  
Raph smirked. "Now look what you can do under pressure."  
"Haha…," Aurelia said mockingly.  
That second Raph unbuckled his belt and let it fall to the floor. Then he headed over to Aurelia, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
Aurelia tried to respond just as passionately, but just wasn't able to. Raph's tongue was dancing in her mouth, stroking her own tongue, and simply taking her breath away. All she could do was cling to him as she felt her knees give in.  
Raph seemed to notice and lifted her on the bed without breaking the kiss. Aurelia immediately sank down on her knees.  
Her mutant lover quickly pushed her on the mattress and started to undress her, only breaking the kiss when he had to. His movements were rougher than usual, but Aurelia didn't mind as long as he kept on kissing her like that. She knew he was still a bit angry with her, but that was okay. Actually, she liked it, when he was demanding. It showed her how much he desired her.  
Her clothes and boots landed on the floor, and when she was completely naked Raph broke their kiss to look down at her.  
Aurelia returned his look, but something in his glistening green eyes made her shiver. She just couldn't name what it was.  
He grabbed her under her shoulders, lifted her up and pushed her on her hands and knees. One of his hands slid up her spine to her head and moved to her ponytail, wheree quickly removed her hair tie.  
Only now Aurelia realized she had still worn her hair in a ponytail. Usually, it was one of the first things Raph did when they were alone – remove her hair tie.  
She was about to look back at him over her shoulder and mockingly ask him if he had really forgotten about the hair tie, but that moment he let one of his fingers slide inside her.  
Her eyes shut closed and she moaned softly.  
Raph was surprised to find her already wet and ready for him. He had barely touched her so far. And he had been so demanding and rough.  
"Now look at that," he said with a smirk as he pulled his finger out. "You like it rough."  
"From time to time," Aurelia answered, watching over her shoulder as his hand touched the slit in his lower plastron and his hardening member slid out.  
The mutant placed his hands on her hips as he positioned himself behind her. And with one thrust he slid inside her. Aurelia threw her head back, moaning loudly.  
Her breaths quickly turned into pants as he started to move, thrusting hard.  
Although it was so important to him to make her come first, Raph just couldn't stop himself today. He had to gratify his lust first, to calm down, to get rid of the anger that was still inside him. Besides, if she wouldn't like it she would have stopped him by now.  
But all these thoughts disappeared when he felt his release nearing. He could feel Aurelia's body tremble, her moans mixing with his own. He thrust wildly a few times more before he came deep within her walls. He stopped in his movement, his eyes shut closed as he savored this feeling.  
He took a deep breath and pulled out of her, kneeling down behind her.  
Aurelia's whole body was trembling, her fingers were clenching the sheets. She looked over her shoulder with caution, trying to figure out what he was planning to do next. If he was planning to do something, that was. He may as well leave her like that, punishing her for flirting with another guy.  
But when her eyes met his, she was glad to see that this look in his eyes she hasn't been able to name before was gone.  
They looked at each other for a few moments, before Raph leaned forward. He gently moved his hands to her waist, turning her on her back and pushed her on the sheets.  
He grabbed her thighs and pressed her legs open. Aurelia held her breath in anticipation as he bent his head down.  
She exhaled sharply when she felt his warm breath streaking her folds. A soft sigh escaped her mouth when his tongue touched her clit, gently stroking it.  
She had thought, no, she had hoped he would intense his caresses after a while but he didn't, just kept gently moving his tongue over her clit really slowly.  
Aurelia moaned, half in lust and half in protest.  
After going rough on her before, he really decided to keep it gentle NOW?! She tried to move, but his hands on her thighs kept her in place.  
She lifted her head, looking down on him. "Haven't you punished me enough for one day?" she asked huskily, and she would bet she could feel him smile, but he kept it gentle.  
Aurelia let her head fall back. He obviously wanted to do this his way. There was nothing she could do. She didn't want him to stop, it felt too good. All she wanted to do was telling him to speed things up a little, but she could tell he wouldn't do that.  
And even if his caresses remained gentle, her breath quickened after a while, her moans got louder, and she could feel her inner walls tighten, the heat between her legs got nearly unbearable. Her whole body was trembling again, her fingers digging into the sheets as she shouted her release.  
Raph continued to gently stroke her clit with his tongue until he felt that she relaxed again. He let go of her and sat up, looking down on his lover as she tried to catch her breath again.  
"So, I guess we're even?" Aurelia asked as she had finally managed to recover her breath.  
"Nah, now that I think about it I have the feeling I have been too hard on you," Raph replied with a smirk.  
"Payback?" Aurelia asked as she sat up.  
"Payback."  
Aurelia smiled. "Okay."  
She got up, picked up her clothes and got dressed.  
Raph looked at her frowningly.  
"Uhm, I think we agreed on a payback, didn't we?" he asked.  
"We did," Aurelia answered as she slipped her harness over her head and started tying the lacing.  
"Well, theeeen…" Raph drawled.  
"Oh, you meant right now?" Aurelia smiled devilishly, let go of the lacing and went over to him. She moved her hand to his cheek, petting it for a second, than gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Don't worry, you will figure it out when it's payback time." She smirked, winked at him and then left the room.  
Raph just stood there, dumbfounded.


End file.
